User blog:Tama 92/Useful sentences for players playing japanese version - Part 1
Hey to whatever-still-reading-this :p Here are some basic sentences for you, yes you, playing the japanese version of Celes Arca. Grab yourself a japanese keyboard (Google Japanese Input is good, you can also try 7-notes with mazec to write sentences with handwriting) and help yourself when you need it ! :3 I collected those sentences while observing people chatting in the different towns. They can differ a little (oral speech, dialect ...) but players around you will understand you if you say those. Use it or not, your choice ;) Basic Yes - はい (ha-i) No - いいえ (i-i-e) Thank you - ありがとう (a-ri-ga-to-u) Hello - こんにちは　(今日は） (ko-n-ni-chi-ha) or こんばんは (今晩は) (ko-n-ba-n-ha) the evening Buying I need X : *X持ってる人いませんか？ (X mo-t-te-ru-hi-to-i-ma-se-n-ka ?) => Does someone have X ? *Xを売ってください (X wo-u-t-te-ku-da-sa-i) => Please sell X *Xをください (X wo-ku-da-sa-i) => Please give me X To add a quantity, place the quantity between the X and the を, for example : item20個を売ってください (item 20-ko-wo-u-tte-ku-da-sai) => please sell me 20 item Selling Xがあるよ (X ga-a-ru-yo) => I have X (answer to someone who needs X) Prices : 千 (se-n) : 1,000 ; 万 (ma-n) 10,000 ; 十万 (ju-u-ma-n) 100,000 ; 百万 (hya-ku-ma-n) 1,000,000 個 (ko) : Counter for items : Example : Item１０個３０万でいいですか？ (item 10-ko-30-ma-n-de-i-i-de-su-ka ?) : => Ask if it is ok for the other players to sell 10 item for 30x10000 = 300K Party *パテ空きありませんか？ (pa-te-a-ki-a-ri-ma-se-n-ka) => Is there an empty party, i.e a party with free slots Often you can see messages like "パテ空きX" (pa-te-a-ki-X) which means there is X places left in this party Types of parties often met : *ソロパテ (so-lo-pa-te) : Solo party *ストクエ (su-to-ku-e) : Story quest **Note : Often met : X 行く人いませんか？ (X i-ku-hi-to-i-ma-se-n-ka) : is there anyone going for the quest with the boss X (or 方 (ka-ta) instead of 人 (hi-to) which is the "polite form") *レベルあげ / レベル上げ (re-be-ru-a-ge) : Level up Once the party is joined, people always say よろしく(おねがいします) (yo-ro-shi-ku-(o-ne-ga-i-shi-ma-su) which is something like "thanks / please take care of me". When a member quit the party, other members often say お疲れ様です (o-tsu-ka-re-sa-ma-de-su), which means something like "good work" Leaving a party : A standard way would be # (そろそろ)おちます (so-ro-so-ro)-o-chi-ma-su ; or 抜けます (nu-ke-ma-su) : (It's about time) I leave #パテありがとう（ございました） pa-te-a-ri-ga-to-u-(go-za-i-ma-shi-ta) : thanks for the party #またよろしく ma-ta-yo-ro-shi-ku ; or またね ma-ta-ne : see you again Note that when a member is leaving, other members tell him おつかれさま（でした） o-tsu-ka-re-sa-ma-(de-shi-ta) which means "good work" Coming back after an error occured : #ごめん、エラ落ちました (go-me-n-e-ra-o-chi-ma-shi-ta) : sorry, an error occured # #ただいま（です） (ta-da-i-ma-(de-su)) : I'm back When coming back, other party members will use おかえり (o-ka-e-ri) : welcome back Other *Address someone : the generic way is to add さん (san) to the nickname, ex tamaさん… *Where are you / Where is X : …はどこにいますか？ (...-ha-do-ko-ni-i-ma-su-ka) *Let's go : いきましょう (i-ki-ma-sho-u) *Let's go II : レッツゴ (re-t-tsu-go) For all the rest, there are translators/dictionaries online, I can't cover all the cases (for now ?) :). Hope it can be useful to at least someone :p (feel free to correct me if what I wrote is wrong !) tama Category:Blog posts